Evolution of a World
by chibi3000
Summary: Yeah, so here's the current happenings. A strange game called Dragon Evolution just started. It's where your Pokemon evolve into Dragons. But what if there is a real game like this. Ruby is about to find out as he enters the world of memories. New OC's
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Evolution

**I dont own Pokemon! None of these is real. Some ideas are from Yu-Gi-Oh!  


* * *

**

Ruby's P.O.V

"The Dragon Evolution?" I asked Gold as we walked on the way home

"Yeah. It's really cool! You don't know which dragon comes out of your Dragball*!"

Lately, a new game craze called Dragon Evolution started. It's this kind of 3D game where your Pokemon evolves into some sort of dragon. Gold tried it out by using his Totaro, (It's a Togepi that he raised as an egg. IT kinda took after Gold's habits. You know, GAMBLING) and out came a dragon called "Guardian Dragon". Well, he had a lot of problems evolving Totaro. Like:

_Gold: Ha! This stupid Togepi shall be evolved!_

_Totaro: -Hits Gold using his billiard stick-_

"Why not try it?" Gold asked me.

"Nah! Besides, I like my own Pokemon better." I told him

"Right..." he said with a sly grin.

"Alright! See you later." I told him.

"Okay!" he told me and left.

Dragon Evolution huh?

Sounds fun.

As I reached home. A strange sight or rather atmosphere covered my home. I felt...Alone. Too Alone. Everything seemed too quiet. At least, almost! I stepped on something. Red...Blood? Or was that spilt ketchup? As I crouched to identify the red object, something clicked.

A trap! A javelin landed on the spot I placed my hand earlier.

"Welcome...Ruby, Ancestor of Astral, the Dragon Tamer." A voice said.

Astral? Dragon Tamer? I started to speak but the voice cut me off.

"The answer to your questions lie in the memory of the Dragons." the voice said and he appeared.

He was in some sort of hooded cloak. Somewhat...familiar.

He removed his hood to reveal a man older than me. Older than Red but younger that dad.

"Tell me now, whats happening stranger?" I asked him.

"My name is Vladmir. I am the Dragon Keeper, Protector of the Tamer Tombs, Sealer of lost memories. I've come from a long line of Slovakian Guards and Keepers. And my destiny, is to guide you."

He then showed me something like a Dragball, except it was in some form of bullet.

"Allow me to explain this confusing situation, Ruby- No, I mean Master."

"Master?"

"Well then on with the history of your ancestors." Vladmir took out an old book in one of the pockets of his old cloak.

"Your ancestor, Master Astral, was a man of dignity. Long ago, a gift from the Seven Dragons allowed Pokemon to form to Dragons. Astral was one of the Dragon Tamers. Conflict spread out with the dragons. People say, Dragons deserved execution. But Dragon Tamers refused. Finally, a meeting was formed. The council of the seven. Consisted of seven creatures each member. Vampire, Werewolf, Elf, Dwarf, Undine, WereSabers-"

"Whats a WereSaber?"

"Most likely related to Werewolf. Except they form during New Moons and they take the shape of Saber tooth Tigers."

"And are the silver bullets true?"

"No, they are just human myths. Something to make them believe there is chance."

"I see."

"No more questions? Well then the other member is human. The council split into two sides. A schism started. Werewolves, Elves, Undines believe it's best to leave them alone. Vampires, WereSabers, and Dwarfs believe that eliminating them would be best. However, the decision of the Human was agreed on. The chance to let them live...in another dimension."

He surveyed my face after he told me my history. No trace of disappointment or shock, he thought.

"I was hoping Master Ruby, that you would restore the memories of your ancestors." Vladmir told me.

"No, Vladmir. I belong here." I told him sternly. I wouldn't care even if it was my ancestor.

Vladmir sighed.

"I knew it would come to this." he muttered.

He then snapped his fingers three times.

Five men appeared. Holding...Sapphire.

"SAPPHIRE!"

But it was no use for Sapphire was unconcious.

"Master Ruby, no harm will be done, if you come calmly with us to the Shrine of Memories."

I looked at him.

"Fine Vladmir. But let her go!"

"No, she will come along."

"Why?"

"To be sure you wil go. I'm sorry but she will have to go."

"What?!" Darn! That Vladmir guy is getting on my nerves!

"Alright then, on to the shrine it is." Vladmir opened the door and a bright beam shone through my eyes.

A new world. A new kingdom. And I...am a part of it.

* * *

**So, how did it go? I don't know. Please send me reviews and stuff cause I dont know if what I'm doing is ok. Ok? By the way, do I suck. I mean, you know as an author?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Kingdom

**I dont own Pokemon! None of these is real. Some ideas are from Yu-Gi-Oh!  


* * *

**

"Here we are!" Vladmir called out.

I stared at the Pyramid I was now facing. For a world of memories, everything seemed so...normally strange.

"I thought you were Slovakian." I told Vladmir as we entered

"Yes, also my mother is from Rome. But we keep the Egyptian Tradition for sacred rituals. We're amazed by archaeology you see." he told me.

Some Slovakian, an archaeology addict.

He took a torch from a nearby place.

I stared at Sapphire, still sleeping.

The walls were full of strange stones.

"They are relics Master Ruby. Each one contains a soul of your ancestor." Vladmir told me when he caught me staring at them.

"Well that's creepy." a voice said.

Sapphire!

She kicked the five guards and grabbed me.

But I refused to move.

"What are you doing?" She furiously shouted at me.

"I can't Sapphire." I told her.

"You bewitched or what?" she asked me.

"Neither. I have to do this Sapphire. It's for your own sake." I told her again.

When she saw how determined I was to stay, she sighed and let go.

"Fine, Ruby! But I'm coming!" she told me and we started to walk again.

"Hey Vladmir, sorry about that." I told him.

"No need master. If your dear one is happy with that, we are happy." Vladmir told me.

"Hey! What dear one?" Sapphire asked him.

Vladmir didn't move but-

"Go Dragon of Secrecy!" he shouted.

Out came a pale blue dragon. Sapphire and I backed away a few steps.

"This dragon senses any of your secrets. You Sapphire, actually like Ruby and love her. Plus here's another vision."

The Dragon fired a beam at me.

A vision appeared. Everything was in white. I was wearing white. Sapphire was wearing white. But the others wore black. Ok, is this a wedding?

Sapphire looked at me horrified.

"What did you see?" she asked me.

"No-nothing." I told her and blushed bright red.

"Master, that is no way to court a woman." Vladmir told me.

Actually he seemed to be smiling.

"Not you too!" I told him and walked faster in order to avoid all those secrets.

As we reached another floor, Vladmir halted.

"There are traps here. Walk only by the right path." he told us.

"Right as in correct or right as in di-"

But something answered my question. A big rock rolled down the right, the direction, path.

"Sorry Master Ruby. An old trick hint you see. But if your smart enough, you'll know its in the left." he told me.

"Explain." I told him

"You see, the words "Walk only by the right path" could mean the right direction. But, in the entrance, there was a scribbled word in there. Please look at it." he told me.

I went up and saw the word: RIGHT.

After a few floors again, another trap.

"Lets see how your brain responds to this Master Ruby:

_In the day it appears to be shallow_

_Only the true and brave can know_

_How the Dragons seem to flow_

_But when the day is low_

_Only then it's true form shall show_"

"And thats the riddle hint?"

"Yes."

Lets see. In the day it appears to be shallow. What could be shallow on the day? Hmmm. When the sun is fully up, my shadow seems to be really small.

Flow, thats almost how the shadows move. So when the day is low, it means darkness. At dark, the world is covered by shadows. Meaning...

"Shadows!" I answered.

"Correct." he said.

At that moment a bridge appeared. A dark bridge.

"The shadow bridge." Vladmir told me "By uttering the word "Shadow", it will instantly rise up."

"Cool." Sapphire said and wolf whistled.

Finally we reached a trapdoor.

"Under this is the way to the other dimension." He told me.

"I'm ready." I told him.

"Alright." he said.

"I'm coming too." Sapphire told me.

I nodded.

He opened the trapdoor and we jumped.

Darkness. That's what I see.

Then suddenly a flash.

"Welcome, Master. We've been expecting you."

I opened my eyes and looked beside me. Sapphire.

"This is your world now." the voice told me again.

Eight figures appeared.

I guess it's time. Time for justice!

* * *

**So, how did it go again? Is it fine? Ok? What? I don't know!  
**


End file.
